You're Back
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Remus comes back to a very moody, pregnant Tonks. What shall happen? Short oneshot for Macceh's Three AM Challenge. Rated T for language and moody pink-haired chicks


**For Macceh's _Three AM challenge _:) A loose idea of what I think happened the night Remus came back to a very moody pregnant Tonks. ENJOY!**

**PS: THIS IS JUST TO GET MY BRAIN WORKING AGAIN! I'm not done Darkest Love, just taking a breather :)**

* * *

"_Shut up_!" I screamed angrily at the cat who had been incessantly meowing. I knew that kicking that old lump of a feline would probably just add to my list of terrible deeds, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was cranky and tired and couldn't fall asleep. And the small kicks the little creature inside of me weren't helping.

The baby seemed to be my opposite. While I enjoyed the day, he seemed heavier, as though in sleep while I wandered through London. At night, he was restless though I wanted peace. If he weren't within me, I would've never thought he'd been mine.

I made to take a sip of my coffee, but the creature kicked and I spilled the hot beverage all down my shirt. Groaning in frustration, I patted my stomach a bit, hoping to retaliate, and yanked off my now stained shirt. This left me in only an old, worn wife beater.

_His_ wife beater.

It still smelt of him, a mixture of musk, pine, and tea. On any other man, it would've been repulsive. But he wore it without even a trace of notice it was there. Whenever I'd ruffle his hair, or hold him close, that scent overwhelmed me. And I wanted it back. I _needed_ it.

Tears began to well up in me. I suddenly found myself bleary-eyed and sliding down the back of my dad's sofa until I was on the floor. My head was between my knees as I tried to keep back sobs. I wasn't going to cry. _Get a grip, Tonks_!

But it was no use. The droplets of sadness fell down my face and hit the hardwood with a _plunk_. I hastily wiped them, but new ones formed before I was through. Sooner or later, I just let myself go and cried without hesitation. I was thankful Mum and Dad were out at a Christmas party until tomorrow until I heard a noise nothing like Mum's damned cat.

_Ding-dong_. (Very Muggle, perhaps, but Dad loved the doorbell dearly. I had always been rather bored with it and hoped for maybe a Weird Sisters song to pump out instead.)

"Go away," I whined, holding my stomach and sniffling. The creature was suddenly being extremely overexcited and I couldn't help but wonder why. Any time someone arrived at the Tonks residence, he seemed to scream within me and I got a massive headache. But now, it was just the kicking pulsating through my body.

"Please, Dora, let me in." My breath suddenly stops. He's here. At my parents' house. Why? He broke it off with me, and he doesn't want me back. He can't. If he did, he wouldn't have made us both miserable and - _SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Quickly, I rose from the ground, trying to make our overexcited unborn child invisible with little result. I stood on tiptoe to see through the peephole installed into the door and saw him. He looked the same. Perhaps a bit more rundown - _I thought that was impossible_ - and just as tired as I felt. But all in all, he was still Remus.

"You lost the privilege of calling me that when you ended us, Remus," I called through the wood. There was a gentle thud and I knew that he'd laid his forehead against my front door.

"Please. Harry knocked some sense into me -" I didn't let him finish before I swung open the door to receive more information. He'd seen Harry. Everyone in the country was either worried sick, praying he'd die, or pining for his survival.

"You've seen Harry?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and cover up the lump on my abdomen. It didn't work, obviously, as his eyes were glued to it.

"Oh my God," he breathed. The creature stopped kicking at his words and I felt myself getting aggravated. I'd spoken to him non-stop yet he only stopped moving when his bastard of a father spoke? Merlin hated me.

"I think our bastard child likes you more than I," I grumbled angrily, slamming the door once he was within our small abode. I heard him snicker gently and stomp so the snow stopped clinging to his boots and landed on a mat. As I glanced out the window, I saw that it was snowing gently, yet any already on the hard cold ground was up to his shin. It was a night like this that we had our first kiss. The tears threatened to spill again.

"What're you doing here, Remus?" I asked gently. He stopped removing his jacket and hung his head.

"I went to Harry recently. And while there, I told him and Hermione and Ron that you were…impregnated." He seemed to grimace at the word. I rolled my eyes. "They were ecstatic, of course. And then I told them that I left you."

I snorted loudly. "Well, I damn well hope they had something to say about that!" I said. "You were such a _git_! What the _hell_ were you thinking? What are you thinking _now_? D'you think I'll be _waiting_ here for you? Think I'll be wanting you, arms open, crooning about how much I missed you? Bullshit, Remus. _Bull_. _Shit_."

"I know," he said wearily, running a hand through his long prematurely grey hair. "I wasn't thinking you'd want me back. Hell, I wouldn't want me back. What I did was unforgivable. Just hear my story."

I backed up until I was against the armchair and fell into it, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. My head was starting to hurt from all these mood swings. One minute, excited, the next depressed, then angry as fuck. I was losing it.

"He called me a coward -"

"Which you were."

He smiled a bit. "He, Harry, thought I'd been wrong to leave you. As did Ron and Hermione, though they didn't say anything. At the time, I was too blind to be thinking about such things as my own stupidity. I thought I was protecting you by separating us."

"Don't start this again, Remus," I grumbled. "I'm in more trouble now then when we were together. Every single morning, I reach for my wand and attempt to savagely cut open every vein in my body. But I don't. Because I know you love me still."

He gaped at me for a moment. "You haven't hurt yourself, have you?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes hurriedly. It was true, I hadn't cut myself. But how much longer I could take with this pain of being without him was short. He was my everything, and I was his, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I want you to know I'm sorry." These words took me by surprise. I expected him to stay on his pedestal, saying he was a monster and I deserved someone whole and young. But these words… They shocked me to my core.

But I stuck to my guns. I wasn't going to go gaga over him and fall for his perfection. I was going to make him pay for leaving me. And the creature. "Do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?"

"We're not discussing, love," he breathed. "I love you. Always have, since the day you stepped into 12 Grimmauld Place. Your face was lit up with a smile. Your beauty was breathtaking. And every time you spoke, it was like a melody. I know, cliché, perhaps, but so damn true. I hope that you still love an ass like me."

And down fell my defences.

I was stuck.

"I-I…" I stuttered helplessly. Inside, my heart was slowly beginning to heal. I wanted to pound on it, make it stop falling for his words that could very well be empty. But his expression, filled his compassion, made my knees give and though I was sitting, they became limp.

"Please, Nymphadora, I promise, I'll never leave you again. I am the luckiest man on earth and I -"

His sentence was cut-off by my lips. I found myself with my arms around his neck, on tiptoe to keep his mouth on mine. I missed his kisses. Missed them so much. He tasted heavenly and I knew that there was no going back.

Like I wanted to anymore.

"I love you," I mumbled between kisses. I felt him smile and kiss back.

All was right again.

Except our child was fussing within me again.

* * *

**TA-DA! Enjoyed it? Click that little button and brighten my day :)**


End file.
